


The minor discovery

by LadyAbigail



Series: Hidden night life [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butt Plugs, DO NOT COPY, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Dean Winchester, Down the rabbit hole, Excited Dean Winchester, F/M, Nipple Clamps, Sex Toys, Submissive Reader, glass toys, reader has a hidden side, reader is kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: Dean finds out more about the reader's hidden nightlife.





	The minor discovery

**Author's Note:**

> So each part is going to have Dean find out a little bit more of the reader's secret kinks and all that. He has already discovered her thing for latex and in this one he discovers her collection of plugs. I haven't decided what is going to be in part 3 although I have a list of ideas to use so part 3 will take a little bit longer. 
> 
> Also the toys that are used will be linked on the tumblr version of the story. It's easier to add the links there because there are a few of them.

As Dean headed out of the bathroom he made sure to flip the switch off. He knew you’d clean up the mess in the morning. After heading down the hallway he saw that your light was still on. Why were you in your room? He had ordered you to go into his room with the collar. 

 “Didn’t I order you to go to my room?” Dean questioned as he leaned against the doorway.

 “Yes,” You swallow the small lump in your throat as you turned your head to look at him. He looked annoyed. This probably wasn’t a good way to start any of this but it was better to bring this up now then later. “But I wasn’t sure if you wanted me to bring anything else.”

 Dean gave you a puzzled look. Did you have more than just the collar in the drawer? His interest was beyond piqued. After walking into your room, Dean set the heels down on the table before walking over to you. He stood behind you then looked into the drawer you had open. He saw the collar, a pair of nipple clamps connected with a chain, a pair of nipple clamps with little red padlocks on them and three types of hand towels. What was underneath those? 

 “What are you hiding?” Dean's hand trailed up your spine as you pulled one of the towels aside. Underneath the fabric rested a variety of anal plugs. The first towel he pulled up had silicone plugs that varied in colors and sizes. The second towel held stainless steel plugs that had a variety of colored jewels and sizes and the third one held some glass ones. 

 “You really do have a kinky side don't you?” Dean reached in and trailed his fingers over each one of them. “So why do you own more than one?”

 “Why not?” You started to chew on your lips as you felt Dean's breath hitch. “I actually get some use out of them. Besides they're very pretty don't you think?”

 “Yes they are very pretty,” Dean grabbed your ass, hard, and you squeaked. The cute little noise made him chuckle. “Now explain to me the difference between them.”

 “These ones,” You point to the black silicone ones that had a purple jewel in it. You owned the same set in bright pink with bright blue gems and black with clear gems. It never hurt have a variety of colors. “I like to wear these around the bunker. Would you like to hear about the stainless steel ones? They're my favorite.”

 You didn't want to wait for Dean to give you an answer so you picked one of the stainless steel ones to show him. It was a medium sized one with a dark red gem. You owned multiple sets of the stainless steel plugs as well. The only differences between the sets was the color of the jewels in them. You owned your favorite colors which were blue, green, light blue, purple and red. 

 “Now these ones,” Dean took the plug from your hand to look it over. The thought of Dean opening you up with his fingers crossed your mind and you felt yourself growing wet. “These have a little bit of a weight to them. I like to bring these with when we go on the longer hunts. Along with a couple of other toys of course.”

“Please tell me you don’t wear them while we were fighting creatures”

 “No,” You turn your head to look at him. “That would be awkward. I usually decide to wear one before when we interview people or after when we’d hit up the bar. Most of the times it was nights at the bar. There's a tiny bit of a weight to them so the slightest movements would remind me it was nestled in there. It also made me so wet knowing I had this little plug inside of me that nobody knew about. Usually when I wear one to the bar it is the only thing I wore under my jeans.”

 “Fuck,” Dean growled softly. All the times he saw you fidgeting on the bar stool or fidgeting on the back seat of The Impala. You must have been wearing a plug. “Now explain the last ones.”

 Dean set down the stainless steel plug then moved his fingers over to the last set. They were the glass ones. Your favorite of the four you owned was the pink one with the flower end which was the one Dean happened to pick up. 

 “I haven't really gotten much use out of these ones _yet_ ,” You made sure to emphasize the final word then watched as Dean look over this one as well. His thumb ran over the  flower base and he grinned. The wheels in his head were turning again. “But from everything I read they're excellent for temperature play.”

 “Are you trying to kill me Sweetheart?” Dean gently set the glass plug back down on the towel then dragged his tongue across his lips again. “So are there any more toys in your arsenal I should know about?”

A giant smile crossed your face as you thought about the collection of stuff hidden deep in your closet. Dean was about to open the door that you had fantasized about for months. You were about to fall down the rabbit hole with Dean Winchester and it excited you.

**Author's Note:**

> PROPERTY OF LADYABIGAIL. DO NOT COPY. DO NOT REPOST. DO NOT TRANSLATE.


End file.
